


Quickie

by gryvon



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee and Ryo engage in a quick romp between the sheets before work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

Ryo breathed heavily, sweat shining on his chest as he pumped his legs furiously, pounding up and down on top of Dee. Neither of them said anything. Ryo was too concentrated on moving, on keeping up the pace and sliding Dee's thick erection inside of him. Dee... Dee was left without words as his gorgeous partner rode on top of him, back arching in pleasure as he took complete control over their lovemaking. Rarely did Dee get the chance just to sit back, or in this case lie back, and enjoy the show. And what a show it was. This was the stuff dreams would be made of for years to come, and it was hard not to come, there on the spot. He knew that from now on all he'd have to do was close his eyes and picture Ryo like this and he could whack off, anytime, anywhere.

Dee groaned. Nice as this was, it wasn't quite enough and they didn't have time to really draw this out. He lifted his legs, moving Ryo with them and he set his feet against the bed. One hand on Dee's chest kept Ryo in balance, though he had to draw himself up higher to stay on top of Dee. Two hands settled on Ryo's hips and Dee braced himself against the bed before taking over their rhythm. His hands controlled Ryo, lifting him up and shoving him back down, their bodies meeting higher than before as Dee brought his hips into the mix, slamming up into Ryo hard enough that they were both going to have bruises later.

That is if they were still coherent later. Ryo was screaming now, letting his voice out with a wild abandon that Dee loved, and they were both close. Ryo's erection was slapping against his chest, bobbing in time to the bouncing of Ryo's hips.

"Touch yourself, baby." Neither of them were going to get off before the other and it would be easier, quicker, if he had Ryo start them off.

Sweat dripped on Ryo's forehead as he reached down, arching over Dee as he used one hand to hold him up while the other jerked himself off furiously. It only took a second and then Ryo was screaming again, his entire body clenching around Dee as Dee followed suite.

Ryo fell on the bed beside him and Dee had to smile at the picture they made.

He laughed once and then smacked Ryo lightly on the ass. "Come on, baby. We're gonna be late for work."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
